Quand la chaleur surpasse le froid
by Nightmare02
Summary: Est-ce un jour spécial pour ce jeune homme ? Sinon pourquoi courrait-il ? Venez le découvrir !


Salut !

Alors c'est mon tout premier OS ! Et par extension mon tout premier lemon ! _**[on s'en doutait un peu...].**_ Alors si vous pouviez me faire part de vos conseils et de vos avis ce serait gentil de votre part _ **[je crois que la section review est là pour ça, mais bon...]**_ **(peut-être mais cela s'appelle être polie !) _[tch !]  
_** Merci à babouchka la gazelle asiatique _ **[cherchez pas à comprendre...]**_ pour son aide !

Attention: Lemon et yaoi / \ UA

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi...

Prendre plaisir !

* * *

La neige tombe abondement sur la petite ville qui abrite Law le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux gris dont nous allons parler. Il court. Il est pressé. Où va-t-il ? Chez lui ? A-t-il froid ? Doit-il retrouver quelqu'un ? Est-ce un jour spécial ? On ne le sait pas. Il arrive enfin à sa destination. Il s'arrête, se frotte les mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. Une fois fait, le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux gris à vous fendre l'âme, sort ses clés de la poche de son manteau noir, déverrouille la serrure, ouvre la porte, puis rentre, accueillit par la chaleur de son chez soi : son petit appart de banlieue.

Lentement, il retire son manteau et son bonnet blanc tacheté noir pour ensuite les abandonnés sur le canapé. Il entend du bruit provenant de la cuisine. D'abord étonné que son compagnon soit rentré, il se dirige vers la cuisine pour y découvrir l'homme qu'il aime faisant la vaisselle. Il ne peut réprimer un sourire en le voyant il le détaille avec amour et désir : des cheveux rouges défiant la gravité, une carrure imposante, des muscles bien dessinés, son pantalon fétiche (jaune à poids noirs) que Law trouve hideux et son immanquable manteau de fourrure rouge. Il s'avance discrètement et l'enlaça par derrière. Surpris l'intéressé se retourne et dépose un baisé sur sa joue pour finalement l'embrasser passionnément et enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de souffle, ils rompent le baisé.

-Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui, Eustass-ya, dit Law, reprenant sa respiration et se serrant encore plus à son amant en le regardant dans ses yeux ambrés.

-Mon patron m'a laissé partir en avance, parce que je bosse comme un malade depuis deux semaines. Il me doit bien cela.

-Oh et en quel honneur ? répond Law, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je voulais te faire une petite surprise mais apparemment on a eu la même idée vu que toi non plus tu n'es pas dans tes horaires habituels (NDA : synchronisation tu ne peux pas test XD), réplique Kidd carnassier.

Dire que cela fait pile quatre ans qu'ils sont ensemble, ce jour de décembre à quelques mois de la fin de la seconde année de lycée. Cela avait surpris tout le monde car on ne peut pas dire qu'ils s'entendaient pour le mieux. Mais l'amour a fini par être révélé, car derrière ces nombreux désaccord il y avait surtout beaucoup e sentiments renfermés de peur que l'autre ne se moque et c'est Kidd qui avait craqué le premier sous les yeux écarquillés d'un Trafalgar qui ne l'espérait plus et d'un rouquin aussi rouge que ces cheveux et croyez-moi c'est dur. A partir de cet instant ils n'ont jamais cessé de s'aimer malgré les disputes, qui ont été très nombreuses : être un couple composé de deux caractères forts ça aide pas. Mais, ce sont leurs disputes qui ont renforcés leur couple inconsciemment. Ça en vaut largement la peine.

-Oui, j'avoue mais en y pensant ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose tu ne crois pas ?sourit perversement Law.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Je pense que tu en as une petite idée, répond Law avant d'attirer son roux à lui pour un baisé fougueux. Il noue ses bras autour de son cou pendant que ce dernier resserre sa prise sur sa taille. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent, s'apprivoisent pour finalement se gouter. La langue de Kidd lèche la lèvre inférieure de Law demandant ainsi l'entrée à sa bouche ce qu'il ne lui refuse bien évidement pas. Le concerné ouvre sa bouche autorisant la langue de son amant de retrouver sa jumelle, les laissant s'épouser et jouer ensemble.

Les deux amants se rendent vers leur chambre où ils ouvrirent la porte violement, toujours en train de de s'embrasser. Leurs mains caressent le corps de l'autre hâtivement avant que Law ne finisse sur le dos, allongé sur le lit, Kidd le surplombant. Leurs bouches se lâchent, un filet de bave les relient toujours pendant qu'ils se regardent, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Kidd commence par déboutonner lentement la chemise de Law, le faisant languir d'impatience pendant que le brun passe ses mains sur le torse musclé du roux faisant remonter ses jusqu'à ses épaules, les glissant sous son manteau le faisant délicatement rejoindre le sol bientôt rejoint par la chemise de Law. Ils s'attirent l'un à l'autre pour un nouveau baisé. Leurs lèvres se rapprochent et au moment de se toucher…

DRRIIINNNG

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Kidd. Si c'est pas une raison valable je le but, pense-t-il.

-Ou comment gâcher l'ambiance, conclut Law. Ce type mérite la palme…

Kidd délaisse son brun, ne prenant même pas la peine de remettre son manteau. Il les dérange et il veut pas qu'il se rhabille en plus ! Faut pas abuser non plus ! Il va vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre sans aucune douceur.

-C'est pour quoi !? demande-t-il agressivement.

-C'pour la commande de pizza ! répond le livreur souriant, imperturbable face au regard noir d'Eustass.

-Des pizzas ? J'ai pas commandé de pizzas. T'as commandé des pizzas Trafalgar ? cria-t-il pour que son amant l'entende de là où il est.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Ba parce que y a un mec qui me sort qu'on en a commandé !

-Ah !?

-On n'a rien commandé nous ! dit-il en se retournant vers le mec en question.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant je suis bien aux 9 rues des pains ? demande le livreur.

-Non ici c'est le 8 ! Le 9 c'est l'étage au-dessus !

-D'accord… Bon ba salut et désolé du dérangement ! dit le jeune homme comme si de rien n'était.

-Ouai c'est ça dégage, marmonne Kidd en fermant la porte.

Il retourne dans la chambre le pas rageur.

-Cet abrutit c'est trompé de porte ! Les pizzas c'était pour Corazon et Doflamingo !

Law soupire et pose son portable sur la table de chevet à droite du lit deux places : entre temps il l'avait sorti pour ne pas trop s'ennuyer. Il se dirige ensuite vers son amant qui, soit dit en passant, a l'air passablement énervé et entour sa nuque de ses bras, rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille.

-Et si on reprenait là où on s'est arrêtés ? susurre-t-il sensuellement en lui mordant le lob de l'oreille.

Kidd sourit, carnassier. Putain, il attend que ça! Il récupère ses lèvres et reconduit Law jusqu'au lit. Cette fois ci rien, je dis bien rien, ne pourrait l'arrêter dans ce qu'il compte lui faire !

Une fois dans installés dans les mêmes positions que précédemment, Kidd parsème la peau halée de son amant de doux baisés partant de sa mâchoire, passant par la nuque pour arriver aux mamelons il en prend un entre ses lèvres, le léchant et le mordillant pendant que ses doigt s'occupe de l'autre, le pinçant et le frottant. Law soupir de plaisir : Kidd avait découvert que son brun est très sensible à cet endroit. Ses mains descendent à son pantalon, qu'elles lui retirent en l'envoyant valser dans la chambre bientôt imiter par son boxer. Ensuite, le roux part en direction du membre dressé de son amant en passant sa langue sur son ventre, la faisant rentrer et sortir de son nombril le laissant imaginer ce qui allait se passer après. Il repart enfin vers sa convoitise mais l'évitant au dernier moment.

-K-Kidd…Mmn… arrête de jouer…, gémit Law.

Le Kidd en question a un sourire en coin mais arrête de le frustrer. Il laisse trainer sa langue sur la verge de Law, l'enroule autour pour finalement le prendre totalement en bouche. Il amorce des va-et-vient d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapide sous les gémissements plus qu'appréciateurs du brun qui se met à se tortiller dans tous les sens face au plaisir. Kidd, toujours occupé par sa fellation, remonte une de ses mains vers la bouche de son chéri pour lui présenter deux doigts. Trafalgar les lèche puis les suce d'une manière qui se veut sensuelle. Kidd retire ses doigts et sa bouche celle-ci remonte embrasser les lèvres du brun qui n'a même pas le temps de se plaindre. Un doigt s'immisce en lui, le faisant grogner d'inconfort, puis il le fait se mouvoir en lui, pour enfin ajouter un deuxième qui le fit gémir de douleur. Eustass rompt le baisé et engage des mouvements de ciseau. Law rejette la tête en arrière quand il sent les doigts touchés sa prostate.

-Ahnnn…, gémit Law.

Eustass sourit et enlève ses doigts estimant que le brun est assey préparé. Il les remplace par son érection et s'enfonce d'un coup dans la chair accordée. Law essaie de se retenir de crier de douleur et griffe les épaules de son amant. Ce dernier pour l'habituer, l'embrasse dans le cou et joue avec ses bouts de chair durcis ce qui a pour effet de le détendre. Trafalgar bouge ses hanches pour lui signaler qu'il peut y aller. Kidd se redresse, agrippe ses cuisses et engage des va-et-vient lent. Law gémit mais ce n'est pas assey, il en veut plus.

-E-Eustass-ya… p-plus… s'il te plait ! le supplit-il.

Le roux reprend ses lèvres et accélère. Soudain, Law crie plus fort de plaisir. Eustass rapproche sa bouche de son oreille.

-Trouvée~, sourit ce dernier.

Kidd se met à buriner la zone sensible de son amour. La pièce se remplit de cris de plaisir et de grognements sexy. Le roux sent les parois de Law se resserrer, signe qu'il va bientôt venir. Il décide donc de le masturber. Le brun, en sentant cela, ayant délaissé le dos de Kidd, s'accroche aux draps fortement. Il finit par jouir entre leurs deux corps en se cambrant souplement et se laisse retomber mollement sur le lit toutes ses forces l'ayant désormais quitté. Kidd le rejoint quelques accouts plus tard, dans un cri rauque sentant le resserrement brutal des parois. Il s'écroule sur lui, la respiration saccadée et finit par se retirer et rouler sur le côté. Ils reprennent leur respiration et Kidd attire son brun à lui pour coller son torse à son dos et le serrer dans ses bras et les recouvre ensuite de la couverture.

-Et le repas ? dit Law à moitié fatigué et essayant de se retourner vers son roux.

-La flemme, puis de toute façon j'ai rien eu le temps de faire t'es arrivé trop vite. répond Kidd en le recalant correctement. Pour le moment dors un peu, moi j'suis crevé.

-T-en fais quoi si j'ai faim ?

-…

-Et je te parle !

-Arrête de gueuler… tu l'a pas assez fait t'a l'heure ? Oh et puis laisse-moi dormir. Dit-il en nichant son nez dans son cou.

-Dixit celui qu'a failli péter la gueule au livreur toute à l'heure en hurlant qu'il allait le tuer…

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il soupire. _'Tant pis je mangerais plus tard'_ songe-t-il.

-Au fait… bon anniversaire… dit-il en embrassant son front et se remettant en place. Kidd, toujours les yeux fermés, esquissa un sourire contre sa peau nue.

-Bon anniversaire… murmure-t-il.

Ils s'endorment serrés l'un contre l'autre avec le sourire, estimant avoir passé un bon anniversaire pour leurs 4 années entières à s'être supporté mutuellement.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et n'oubliez pas de laissé une review !

Bye et à la prochaine ! _**[Au revoir!]**_


End file.
